1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of dollys for facilitating vehicle repair. And, in particular, the present invention is concerned with an automobile dolly for supporting the front end of a front wheel drive vehicle during transmission repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoists, workholders, and dollys for transporting pianos, power plants, engines, and the like are known. Examples of devices of this type in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,114,829; 2,790,232; 2,904,308; 3,085,798; 3,727,903; 3,949,976; and 4,177,978. These patents are relevant to the applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing hoists or dollys to support and move articles.